Y DESPUES DE DIEZ Y NUEVE AÑOS QUE?
by Momoyo20
Summary: La vida no les deperaba tranquilidad el matrimonio de Hermione y Ron ba mal las cosas empeoran cando Harry trata de reconciliarlos y se ve enbuelto en un amorio con su amiga H/Hr cap 1 reviews
1. Chapter 1

Y DESPUES DEL DIECINUEVE AÑOS ¿QUE

Y DESPUES DE DIECINUEVE AÑOS ¿QUE?

El tren se alejo hasta perderse de vista completamente, Harry retiro la mano de su frente miro a Ginny y le sonrió, descendió la mirada aun más para mirar a Lily quien tomaba la mano de su madre, se giro para mirar a Ron cargar a Hugo y a Hermione a su lado que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios

-Todo bien?-Le pregunto en silencio, Harry asintió con la cabeza suspiro y se giro comenzando a caminar a la salida del anden seguido por Ginny, Lily, Ron, Hugo que ya no estaba en brazos de su padre si no tomado por ambas manos de Ron y Hermione.

-Vamos a desayunar juntos?-Pregunto Lily a Harry al estar de nuevo en el muro del los andenes 9 y 10

-Si desayunemos todos juntos-Propuso Ron Harry se giro pero antes de responder Hermione se le adelanto

-Será imposible-

-Siempre tan optimista cariño-Se burlo Ron

-Mama pero por que?-

-Debo trabajar cariño-Le dijo Hermione a Hugo que la miraba desde más abajo que ella

-Bueno vamos a desayunar nosotros 5 entonces-Propuso Lily

-Serán ustedes 4 yo también debo ir al trabajo cariño-Dijo Harry a los ahí presentes

-No tu también-Reclamo Ron

-Los trabajos de algunos exigen más que de el resto-Puntualizo Harry mirando como el rostro de Ron adquiría un brillo rojizo, sintiendo una punzada en la nuca "De donde había sacado aquello"

-Debo irme solo me dieron permiso de llegar 1 hora tarde-Se apresuro a decir Hermione después del incomodo silencio formado, se acerco a Ron y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, se puso en cuclillas para quedar frente a Hugo le dio un beso en la mejilla se puso de pie se dirigió a Ginny.

-Desayunemos en otra oportunidad-Ginny le sonrió se despidieron, al igual que con Hugo Hermione volvió a ponerse en cuclillas para despedirse de Lily

-Adiós tía-Se puso de pie una vez más y camino hasta Harry

-Vamonos juntos-Le sugirió

-De acuerdo-

Ginny y Lily abordaron junto con Ron y Hugo en la amioneta de este mientras Harry y Hermione lo hacían pero en el carro de Harry

Ambos autos salieron del estacionamiento y partieron en diferentes direcciones.

-Vaya…-Dijo Harry suspirando-Cuantos años han pasado-

-Si-Respondió Hermione sin mucha atención puesto que estaba con la cabeza sumergida en su maletín

-Apenas ayer Ginny me había dicho que estaba embarazada y míranos ahora, falta poco para que nuestras casas queden vacías-

-Aja-Harry que conducía el auto se giro a mirar a su interlocutora que revisaba varios pergaminos mientras se ajustaba los anteojos

-No has puesto nada de atención a lo que te he dicho verdad?-Pregunto el moreno

-Si-Respondió de nuevo

-Si que?-

Fue hasta ese momento que Harry logro captar la atención de Hermione

-Como dices?-La castaña se giro a Harry quitándose los lentes

–Estaba un poco distraída perdón-

-Si ya lo había notado-Harry se detuvo al toparse con una luz roja -Mucho trabajo?-

-Algo, he tenido que atender unos casos mas este mes-Se froto los ojos ante la mirada algo incrédula de Harry

-Que?-

-Nada, es solo-Arranco de nueva cuenta el auto y dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina

-Es solo que?-

-Tu quejándote de trabajo extra, me es casi imposible de creer-

-Bueno ya no tengo 14 años Harry debo aceptar que es agotador trabajar las 24hrs del día-Dijo Hermione volviendo a sumergiré en los pergaminos

-Entonces por que no dejas los casos con los avances que has tenido no creo que se quejen-

-No puedo, este mes hemos tenido muchos gastos y necesitamos un poco de dinero extra-

-Por que no me lo habían comentado, les puedo…-

-No Harry pero gracias, ya sabes como es Ron, se excedió un poco al comprar las cosas para los chicos y olvido que hay mas gastos-Rió

-Enserio si necesitan algo-

-Gracias Harry pero nos las arreglaremos-Harry miro a Hermione leer los pergaminos, como le recordó a la chica que se sumergía en enormes volúmenes de la biblioteca, pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron al ministerio, ambos salieron del auto

-Te invito a comer-Le dijo Harry recargándose en la puerta del auto

-Como?-Pregunto Hermione cerrando la puerta del auto

-Que te invito a comer-Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la cabina telefónica

-A, no creo poder Harry, tengo que encontrarme con Semus-Ya dentro de esta comenzaron a descender -Después hacer algunos interrogatorios no se que tanto tardare en terminar, será otro día-Las puerta de la cabina fu abierta por Harry y Hermione salio por ella seguido por Harry

-Bueno no olvides que me debes una comida-Siguieron caminando y se separaron para llegar a sus oficinas

-Bueno nos vemos luego-Hermione se acerco para besar la mejilla de Harry pero sin percatarse beso la comisura de la boca de su amigo, Hermione pareció no darse cuenta pues siguió con su camino muy apurada, pero por el contrario Harry si se percato de aquello.

Por un momento no supo nada, se quedo ahí de pie a mitad de pasillo tocándose el labio mientras miraba a Hermione perderse entre la gente, rió para si y continuo su camino…

/Dos semanas después/

-Ginny hablo esta tarde, quiere saber si cenaremos mañana con ellos-Ron entraba ala habitación mientras se metía a la cama mientras Hermione se cepillaba los dientes en el baño contiguo a la habitación

-Si, saldré temprano, no hay mucho por hacer-Hermione salía del baño y apagaba la luz de este

-Hay mucho trabajo, pero no podemos avanzar nada si no hay a quien enjuiciar -Hermione entro a la cama y dio un corto beso en los labios a Ron

-Buenas noches-Y se cubrió con las sabanas mientras Ron apagaba las luces con su varita para después dejarla sobre la mesita, también se cubrió con las sabanas y se acerco mas a su esposa comenzando a besar su nuca

-Mhm… Ron-Dijo Hermione levantando el brazo por sobre su cabeza para llegar a donde la de su esposo-Cariño-Se giro para quedar cara a cara, Ron de inmediato la beso tiernamente en los labios, después de que se alejo para seguir besándola en el cuello

–Cariño, perdón-Alejo un poco la cara de Ron de su cuello

-Estoy muy cansada-En la cara de Ron de inmediato se vio la decepción

-Dejémoslo para otro día quieres, le dio otro corto beso en los labios y se giro una vez mas a la posición que tenia en un principio, dos minutos después Hermione se encontraba completamente dormida y Ron miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación era la 3ª noche seguida que aquello pasaba solo pedía que no se volviera una costumbre

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Hermione se había levantado para bañarse, 20 minutos después salía del baño completamente arreglada, bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, a las 6 de la mañana subió a despertar al pequeño Hugo.

Entro al cuarto y encendió la luz, el pequeño en la cama arrugo la cara y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la acara

-Buenos días-Hermione se acerco hasta la cama de su hijo y descubrió su rostro –Hola, hola dormilón-

-Mamá-Se quejo el pequeño

-Anda, ya arriba-Hugo se restregaba los ojos-Arriba-Beso su cabeza y salio de la habitación, camino por el pasillo y entro a su propia habitación

Encendió la luz y entro hasta acercarse a la cama

-Arriba, dormilón-

-Mhm No, todavía es temprano-Al igual que su hijo se cubrió hasta la cabeza

-Se te hará tarde-Descubrió las sabanas de su cabeza

-Anda-Le dio una nalgada y se levanto de la cama

-Oye-Se quejo el pelirrojo Hermione giro el rostro sacándole la lengua

Con una sonrisa en los labios Ron se levanto para alistarse, un cuarto de hora después Ron bajaba a desayunar, ya en la mesa se encontraba Hugo, se sentó y de inmediato Hermione le sirvió.

Hugo aun se restregaba un poco los ojos

-Tienes sueño chaparro-Le pregunto Ron

-No- Contesto en un bostezo, fuera de la casa se escucho la bocina de un autobús

-Ya es hora-Hermione se acerco a Hugo entregándole su mochila, Hugo se puso la mochila beso la mejilla de su madre y la de su padre para salir a abordar el autobús.

Por otro lado Hermione levanto los trastes de Hugo y los deposito en el fregadero

-Hola-Ron se le acerco por la espalda besándole el cuello

-Hola-Respondió Hermione rodeándole por la nuca, se giro hasta quedar frente a el, sonriéndole comenzaron a besarse, Ron comenzó acariciar las piernas de Hermione quien por impulso se subió a la barra de la cocina.

Hermione había comenzado a desabrochar los pantalones de Ron y este a deshacerse de la ropa interior de Hermione

-Hermione, aun estas en casa?-Una voz conocida por ambos proveniente de la sala resonó por la casa

-Hermione-Volvió a llamar

Ambos se habían quedado congelados y algo decepcionados pero Ron movió la cabeza en forma negativa

-Tal vez se valla-Le murmuro

-No, puede ser importante-Hermione descendió de la barra y se arreglo la ropa para entrar a la sala

En la chimenea se asomaba la cabeza de Helena Rickson compañera de Hermione

-Ahí estas-Dijo la cabeza-Urge que vengas-

-Que ocurre?-

-Hubo una redada, tenemos a nuestros sospechosos habrá que interrogarlos, te quieren aquí ahora, hola Ron-Saludo al recién salido de la cocina

-Hola Helena-

-Te robo a tu esposa-Hermione había salido por sus cosas y estaba lista

-Nos vemos cariño-Beso la mejilla de Ron y se dirigió a la chimenea donde Helena había desaparecido

-No olvides la cena-Le recordó Ron

-Si-Y se desvaneció en una llamarada

Pasaban de las 11 de la noche, Ron regresaba de la cena en casa de su hermana cargando a Hugo que se había quedado dormido, subió las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación del pequeño, estando en el piso superior se percato de una tenue luz que se deslizaba de por debajo de su habitación, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de su hijo sin encender la luz cruzo el cuarto y lo deposito en la cama, le quito los zapatos y lo arropo, salio sin hacer ruido cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Camino hacia su propia habitación, no se sorprendió de encontrar a Hermione en esta.

-Ya estas aquí-Le dijo, Hermione dio un pequeño salto

-No te oí llegar-Hermione estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa llena de pergaminos que se extendían hasta el suelo

Ron se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos

-A que hora llegaste?-Le pregunto antes de perder su atención

-Este…-Revolvió algunos pergaminos y tomo uno –Hace como hora y media-Tacho algo en el pergamino recién tomado y sustituyo el texto

-Por que no fuste a casa de Harry, te esperamos hasta hace media hora, los niños cenaron antes no podíamos hacerlos esperar mas, pensé que aun estabas en el ministerio-Ron paro al darse cuenta que Hermione no le ponía atención

-Me estas escuchando siquiera-Le grito al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le arrebataba el pergamino que leía

-Que te pasa?-Se quejo la castaña poniéndose de pie y arrebatando el pergamino

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber, tu hijo ceno hasta las 10 de la noche esperando a que llegara su madre para mostrarle el diez que saco en su examen pero ella prefirió hundirse en trabajo que verlo-

-Disculpa por ser responsable y tener que cubrir mas turnos para pagar las cuentas, pero alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de los gastos excesivos que haces-

-Excesivo?-

-Si-

-Como cuales según tu-

-Escobas ultimo modelo, un auto convertible, que solo ocupas tu, una casa con 7 habitaciones que no podemos terminar de pagar, y que decir de el dinero que mandas para los gastos de Rosie -

-Como puedes decir eso, los dos acordamos todo eso y…-

-No tu decidiste comprar todo aquellos después de discutirlo y dejar en claro que no podíamos pagarlo-

-Si podemos pagarlo-

-Si, si trabajo las 24hrs durante quince años o alguien decidera tomar mas en serio su trabajo para tener un acenso y no quedarse como un mediocre-

-Como dices… no soy un mediocre-

-Pues no lo aparentes-Hermione recogió sus pertenencias en un movimiento de varita junto con su almohada y unas cobijas

-Adonde vas ahora-

-A utilizar alguna de las 4 habitaciones que no se ocupan, de algo debo aprovechar que trabajo hasta desfallecer en pagar la casa no crees-

-Aun no terminamos-

-No Ron aun no terminamos pero tengo un informe que entregar mañana y no tengo el tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo-Y dicho esto salio de la habitación dejando a un Ron furioso…

--

-… los aurores a cargo declararon que el arresto se llevo acabo el 22 del mes y año en curso-

Hermione dictaba a Helena cuando vio a Harry asomarse por la puerta de su despacho, con la mano le indico que entrara

-Por orden del ministro de magia se reabre el caso de conspiración en contra de Etawn Flayen, punto… gracias Helena te veré mas tarde-Con un asentimiento con la cabeza se levanto de su asiento para salir de la habitación

-Buenas tardes Sr. Potter-Saludo la joven

-Buenas tardes-

-A Helena no olvides mandar el informe de el testimonio de los muggles antes de las 5 por favor-Pido Hermione antes de que la chica saliera

-Lo haré no te preocupes-Se despidió de ella agitando la mano

-¿Ocupada?-Pregunto Harry cerrando la puerta detrás de Helena

-Ya no tanto-Le dijo Hermione invitándolo a sentarse y Harry así lo hizo

-A que debo tu visita-Le pregunto al moreno mientras guardaba unos documentos en una papelera a sus espaldas

-Bueno es que tengo hambre-Le respondió y Hermione se volteo mirándolo sin entender

-Si-Afirmo Harry –Tengo hambre y si no lo olvidas me debes una salida a comer

-Harry…-Hermione termino por cerrar la papelera

-Nada, nada-Harry se levanto y la tomo por el brazo.

-Ok pero mejor lo cambiamos a cena, tengo que terminar unas cosas primero-Harry alzo una ceja en señal de no creérselo

-Es enserio, termino esto y soy toda tuya deacuerdo? –

-Entonces paso por ti a las 8 y sin ninguna excusa-Harry soltó a Hermione y salio de la habitación, Hermione regreso a su escritorio

-Sin excusas-Escucho de nueva cuenta y volvió su mirada a la puerta donde Harry se asomaba apuntándole con el dedo y volvió a desaparecer, Hermione solo rió para si

--

-Gracias-Dijo Harry al mesero que les servia

-Espero no te hayas aguantado el hambre hasta ahora-Comento Hermione

-No, de haberlo hecho estaría babeando sobre el plato-Le respondió Harry y noto que Hermione giraba la cabeza en señal de que le lastimaba el cuello

-Si te sientes cansada podemos pedirlo para llevar, no te caería mal descansar-

-No, esta bien necesito distraerme un poco-

-Ya lo creo, he oído que prácticamente estas durmiendo en el ministerio-

-Si algo así-

Por un par de minutos nadie dijo nada hasta que Harry decidió romper el silencio

-Sabes vi a Ron ayer-

-…-No hubo respuesta por lo que Harry miro a Hermione que parecía triste, después de un par de segundos

-En serio-

-Si-Al notar que Hermione no prestaba o no quería prestar atención dijo- Me dijo que necesitaban hablar –

-Eso me gustaría que me lo dijera a mi-Hermione tomo un poco de agua la decepción se dibujaba en su rostro

-Peleamos-Continuo diciendo –Hace un par de días, no e hablado con el y cada vez que estamos a solas solo se queda ahí, callado me mira y no dice nada, estoy harta de ser yo la que siempre da el primer paso, estoy muy estresada y el… bueno, es Ron –

-Ya-Comento Harry mirando como Hermione seguía entristeciendo

-Por eso te la pasas mas tiempo en el ministerio?-

-Si, solo voy a casa a preparar a Hugo para la escuela y para recogerlo, lo traigo un par de horas –

-Esa es la actitud de Ron desde siempre, no se por que te sorprendes-

-No lo hago, yo se de antemano ya todo eso, pero Harry ya no tenemos 20 años, no puede seguir siendo tan infantil-

-Que ocurre?-Pregunto Harry

-No lo se-Se paso la mano por el rostro-Te juro que ya no se que es lo que ocurre, son muchas cosas ya… --Hermione ya había dejado sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, Harry dejo sus propios cubiertos y estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la de Hermione que cubrió

-La noche pasada cuando la cena en tu casa, llegue algo temprano pero estaba demasiado cansada para ir con ustedes-Hermione evitaba levantar el rostro, Harry supo que en cualquier momento lloraría -Yo aun tenia cosas que terminar así que me quede en casa…Ron me riño por ello y yo me defendí diciendo que no era mi culpa que tuviera que cubrir mas casos para tener mas ingresos…-Su voz titubeaba demasiado y decidió callar

-Discutieron por dinero-Hermione asintió con la cabeza

-Hermione, no me pongo del lado de Ron –Aclaro-Pero no crees que exageras, el dinero…-

-Harry estamos hasta el cuello de deudas-Le interrumpió

-Como?-

-Ron gasta mas de lo que ganamos, tenemos deuda sobre deuda y cuando terminamos de pagar una ya tenemos mas encima-

-Pero como es posible, de que deudas hablas-

-Harry, Ron siempre a querido cosas… sabias que la boda la terminamos de pagar un año después-Hermione rió para si-Y cuando quede embarazada Ron compro la casa y todo lo demás…Harry aun no terminamos de pagar el colegio de Rosie y la colegiatura de Hugo sigue corriendo, quise cambiarlo a otro colegio pero Ron no me lo permitió, acaba de comprarle una escoba ultimo modelo a Rosie para su cumpleaños y una camioneta sin que decir de su vendito carro donde solo caben dos-Hermione ya no había soportado mas rompió a llorar -No sabes como me gustaría tener 17 años –

-Si, es menos estresante tener que huir por meses de un mago oscuro que intento matarnos y que me mato-Hermione rió aun con los ojos llorosos

-Es que… Harry-Hermione escondió el rostro mientras Harry levanto el brazo a donde el mesero que los atendió pidiéndole la cuenta

-Y sabes que es lo que me hace sentir peor-Le pregunto a Harry mirándolo a los ojos

-Que cosa?-

-Que quiero tener un hijo más y Ron ya no-Comento con una triste sonrisa en los labios, Harry acaricio su mano

-Pasa lo mismo con Ginny, me muero por una niña, pero ella no quiere dice que no tendrán…-

-La misma atención y cariño-Finalizo Hermione –Lo se, Ron dice lo mismo-

-Por que no me dijeron que tenían problemas, les pude haber prestado-

-No queríamos que nadie lo supiera-

-Pero miara hasta donde han llegado con esto-El mesero dejo la cuenta con mucha cautela al darse cuenta de la situación, Harry aparto su mano del a de Hermione para sacar su tarjeta de crédito y de inmediato volvió a reconfortar a su amiga.

-Fue nuestro orgullo, o eso es lo que quiero creer que me dejo pasar por alto todo, o tal vez el hecho de que no puedo negarle nada-Harry rió amargamente por lo dicho

-Nos sucede lo mismo-Le hizo saber –No creo que haya nada que le haya negado a Ginny estos años, y por el contrario, ella si me ha negado algunas cosas-

-Al final son hermanos, deben parecerse en algo mas que en las pecas-Dijo Hermione fingiendo reír ante su comentario cosa que no le salio del todo bien, el mesero que ya había tomado la tarjeta de Harry regresaba para que este firmara la autorización del cobro, al hacerlo animo a Hermione a ponerse de pie

-Les recomiendo esperar un poco señores pues a empezado a llover-Les informo el mesero ambos miraron la ventana a unos pocos metros de ellos confirmando lo que el mesero decía

-Lees traeré un café a cuenta de la casa-Les informo y la pareja volvió a tomar asiento.

-No te parece gracioso que cuando mas triste te sientes la lluvia llega para confirmártelo con mas fervor-Dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa

-Puede-Dijo Harry el mesero ya había regresado con el café prometido colocando las tazas frente a cada uno vertió el liquido en ellas y se alejo

-Pero sabes una cosa-Hermione quien había clavado su mirada en el contenido de la taza la levanto para mirar a su interlocutor

-No logro recordar la ultima vez que me moje en una lluvia como esta-Dijo con cierta melancolía-Me recuerdo de joven pensando en cosas como este día lo recordare el resto de mi vida, o cada vez que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo lo are y cosas como esa, pero esos inolvidables días, en realidad…-

-Se esfumaron-Puntualizo Hermione-Lo se, me pasa tanto que duele saber lo hipócritas que somos con nosotros mismos-

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás fui bueno dando animo a alguien mas-Dijo mirando a su amiga beber su café –Quería hacerte pasar un rato tranquilo y mira solo te he hecho sentir pero de lo que creo ya te sentías-

Hermione no miro a Harry mientras decía aquello, desvió su mirada a la ventana donde la lluvia parecía intecificarce más

-Diez y siete-Dijo Hermione de la nada

-Como?-Pregunto Harry

-Fue la última vez que recuerdo haberme mojado en una lluvia como esta, Ron nos dejo esa noche y yo lo seguí-

-No lo recordaba-Acepto Harry

-Si te soy sincera a veces quisiera no recordar tan vividos aquellos días pero, a veces todo esto es tan…-

-Monótono-

-Si, y recordar todo aquello es casi como añorar un sueño que nunca se cumplió cuando fue algo que vivimos-

-Esta bien que lo extrañemos, nuestras vidas son ahora mas sanas, pro decirlo de alguna manera, pero al mismo tiempo mas aburridas, nos esforzamos tanto por tener lo que ya tenemos que, yo no se que mas hacer-Confeso Harry

-Creo que por eso quiero otro hijo, necesito un cambio en esta monotonía, otra razón para desvelarme y pensar que todo valió la pena-

-Que el tiempo invertido es por ellos, que lo que sufrimos antes vale la pena al final si logramos consolar su llanto con una canción o con un biberón, que nos sigan sacando cansa verdes y nos devuelvan algo de emoción a nuestras vidas, un nuevo reto-

-Si… algo así-

Ambos rieron sin ganas de hacerlo, se dieron cuenta de que se sentían tan vacíos que creían que un bebe los haría sentirse mejor

-Ya habían decidido salir del restaurante antes de que la lluvia comenzara de nuevo Harry conducía el auto y Hermione solo miraba pro la ventana ambos en silencio

La luz roja le hizo detenerse frente aun pequeño parque

-Sabes lo que realmente necesitamos-Dijo Hermione

-¿Qué?-

-Tener 17 otra vez-

--

-Aun sigo sin entender-

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas de juego del parque, habían conjurado un tablero de ajedrez mágico y Harry estaba apunto de derrotar a Hermione por tercera vez

-Hace cuanto no juegas ajedrez¿-Pregunto la castaña

-Hace unos días en la cena lo jugué con Ron-

-Creo que no fue la mejor idea-Dijo mirando como el caballo de Harry se comía la rey

-Lo dices por el juego o el estar congelándonos el trasero en un parque vació y mojado

-Ambas cosas-Dijo suspirando y poniéndose de pie-Pensé que seria mas emocionante-

Harry miro la decepción en su amiga, hizo desaparea el tablero y las piezas, miro el parque, recordó las pocas veces que había visitado uno en su propia infancia

-Entonces debimos tener 13 años-Alcanzo a Hermione tomándola de la mano la hizo caminar hacia los columpios

-Oye-Por un rato ambos se columpiaron para ver quien llegaba mas lejos, de un salto Harry le hizo saber que el había sido el ganador.

Corrió hasta la mesa en la cual habían jugado y se trepo en esta

-Gane-Grito-O si yo gane-

-Ahora no aparentas ser de 13-Le hizo saber mirándolo desde un poco mas abajo

-A no?-Pregunto

-No-

-De que parezco entonces?-De un salto cayo junto a Hermione

-De unos 10-

-Aunque déjame contradecirte, Dudley nunca me dejo ganar nada, mucho menos festejar así -

-Bueno, aprovechemos los juegos y aprende lo que era alguien de 5-Empujándolo corrió hacia el sube y baja

-Oye-Por un rato ambos subieron y bajaron

-Que edad tenemos ahora?-

-Cinco-Le hizo saber Hermione mientras brincaban un avión dibujado en el suelo

-Y ahora-

-Tal vez debamos tener 15-Habían conjurado una pelota de goma que arrojaban a la pared de frontón, corrían de aca para aya, y el agua volvió, poco a poco los hacia resbalar un par de veces y se volvían a levanta lo mas rápidamente posible para seguir con el juego pero al caer mas veces de las que se mantenían de pie les hizo resignarse, y corrieron por el pasto para llegar donde habían estacionado el auto.

Un trueno hizo soltar un grito a Hermione y parar su carrera, Harry quien iba a su espalda casi choca con ella

-Camina-Le reclamo

-No estacionamos el auto del otro lado, señalo el extremo opuesto del parque, donde se situaba el auto-

-Yo llego primero-Dijo Harry echando a corren Hermione le siguió y unos metros mas adelante a causa del lodo Harry resbalo, Hermione no hizo mas que reír del caído

-¿Así?-Harry sujeto a Hermione y la jalo con el, ya en el suelo Hermione Harry se puso de pie

-Oye-Estando en el suelo y enlodada arrojo a su amigo lodo que esquivo al ver que no le atino se burlo pero el siguiente proyectil le dio en el hombro

-A no-Hermione se levando rápidamente y corrió a refugiase sabiendo que Harry le arrojaría lodo y dado que su tino era mejor que el de ella no esperaría sentada a ser enlodada

Llego hasta un árbol donde Harry la alcanzo tirando de ella y haciéndola caer y a el también, el golpe aunque duro no hizo desaparecer la risa de Hermione en ningún momento, y a un con el peso de Harry sobre ella se giro para estar frente a el

Harry no pudo mas que contagiarse de la risa de ella, empapados de pies a cabeza tirados en el suelo como niños Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo eran

Podía sentir los pezones duros de Hermione sobre su pecho, sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del esfuerzo y lo sensual que se veía toda empapada, su respiración chocaba en su rostro, estaba tan excitado que no supo en que momento la había comenzado a besar ni cuando ella metía su lengua en la boca de el.

Todo era tan irreal, de un golpe le abrió la blusa dejando al descubierto el pecho, para después hacerlo el mismo, se arranco la camisa casi con desesperación pues quería sentir esos duros pezones sobre su piel sin nada entre ellos, no le quito el bra, únicamente lo levanto hasta dejar al descubiertos los senos de Hermione, agacho su rostro hasta ellos y comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos, de los labios de Hermione Harry podía escuchar su gemidos, con rapidez Hermione le desabrocho el cinturón a Harry y se deshizo del botón y la cremallera introducio sus frías manos en los calzoncillos del Harry para tocar el miembro ya endurecido de este, Harry no pudo acallar un gemino tan profundo que casi no lo creía propio, sintió una urgencia descomunal por penetrarla, así que sin miramiento alguno la tomo por la cadera y la jalo hacia el, levantando el vestido que llevaba puesto acerco su mano hacia la entre pierna de ella, y con desesperación le arranco la ropa interior, se coloco entre sus piernas y la penetro sin miramientos.

Pudo sentir la calidez de Hermione rodear su miembro, lo estrecho que era su interior, nunca había sentido tal satisfacción, con el simple hecho de penetrar, y así lo hizo, con fuertes envestidas una y otra vez intentaba llegar a lo mas profundo de ella, quería invadir cada espacio de ella, sentía como su humedad le hacia mas facial la tarea.

-¡Mas!-Dijo Hermione con voz ahogada, como suplicando que fuera mas rápido, mas violento

Jamás hubiera averiguado que tan profundo podían llegar en ella con una sola penetración, o que tan estrecha se podía ser, jamás había sentido tanta fricción como en ese momento.

Mas-Repitió con vehemencia, no recordaba haber suplicado por sentir tan infernal ardor.

Harry se desquicio al oírla, sin dejar de envestirla se incorporo, la tomo de la cadera y la jalo mas hacia el, levantándola solo unos centímetros mas del pasto mojado, estrujo su redondo y terso trasero, Hermione le rodeo con las piernas

-Te gusta?-Pregunto con sonora con una fuerte envestida, Hermione solo gemía

-Te gusta?-Volvió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta, se inclino sobre Hermione y le tomo por la cabeza bruscamente para llamar su atención

-Dime que te gusta-Le exigió

-Si-Respondió ella con la quijada apretada-Más… fuerte-Dijo en el mismo tono y Harry así lo hizo

Ambos se miraban como retando al otro, entonces Hermione cerro los ojos Harry sintió como todo su cuerpo se endurecía, apoyando todo su peso con la punta de su cabeza se curveo hacia Harry con un fuerte gemido que casi era un grito que solo fue opacado por un rayo que cayo en la cercanía, había llegado al clímax como nunca había experimentado después se relajo, pero no así Harry que siguió con desesperación, gimiendo como si de un toro se tratase embestía la entrepierna de Hermione.

Hermione aun no se había recuperado cuando de nuevo estaba ya otra vez alcanzando el punto máximo, se sorprendió de la rapidez pero no pensó en nada, se arrimo todo lo que pudo a la cadera de Harry, y lo alcanzo una vez mas, casi instantes después sintió el estremecimiento del propio de Harry, la mano fría de este busco a tientas el pecho de Hermione, atrapando en su mano su seno derecho estrujándolo con fuerza y callo sobre ella.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma vehemencia, ninguno se movió, fue hasta ese instante que la razón volvió a ellos, habían cometido adulterio…


	2. Hablando

Y DESPUES DE DIECINUEVE AÑOS ¿QUE

Hablando

Antes que nada perdón no fue intención mía, es que pasaron 3 cosas

1-Estuve falta de concentración por el cúmple de mi mejor súper mejor amigo, estaba haciéndole su regalo que consistía en un biombo hecho por mi y la chin·&/&"(¨ se hizo caca tres días antes de su cumple, estaba mas que enca… enojada y ya no pude hacer ni escribir nada pensando en que darle si no tenia lana… pero bueno

2-Me compre el libro del Crepúsculo esta semana y para nada había tocado la comp. Solo tenia avanzado 1 capi y ahí entra la 3

3-La maldita comp. De mierda, si de mierda hizo mierda todo, lo que se dice todo me apareció el clásico 11111 y 20 hojas en blanco, en blanco, el día que avance un capitulo y se fue a la puritita mierda…

Pero bueno de lo que me acuerdo que iba, ahí ba, apunto que ya no es como la primera versión perdida en la caja de porquería que llamo compu, siendo las 11:05 de la noche del 02-0908

Las gotas de la lluvias caía en su nuca abriéndose paso entre su cabello, escurriéndose por su rostro para caer inevitablemente sobre el rostro de la mujer aun bajo el, el bao de ambos se internaba en el aliento del otro, Harry percibió como el ritmo cardiaco de la castaña comenzaba a bajar su acelerado palpitar al igual que el suyo, mirando sus ojos se quedo inmóvil, ninguno apartaba la vista de los ojos del otro, ni siquiera parpadeaban.

Sintiéndose intoxicado por el aire y la mirada castaña que brillaba como dos refulgentes soles que comenzaban a opacarse, al igual que los palpitares bajo su mano, parpadeo, solo eso fue suficiente para romper la hipnosis compartida.

Ambos fueron concientes de su precaria presentación y la de su acompañante, Harry supo cual era el lugar y lo que presionaba con fuerza, apenas y tuvo que sentir las palmas de Hermione sobre su pecho ejerciendo apenas fuerzas y el se lanzo hacia atrás chocando contra el tronco cercano.

La cabeza le dio vueltas y su mirada se nublo, intento mirar donde Hermione y solo vio el bulto donde suponía estaba ella moviéndose, por impulso busco a tientas sus gafas al encontrarlas y colocárselas pudo visualizar como la castaña hacia varios intentos por reacomodar su ropa, empapada de pies a cabeza, la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo impidiéndole manióbrala como deseaba, entre su agitación, desvió levemente la mirada a Harry y se detuvo en seco, Harry no reparo en si hasta sentir la mirada de llena de vergüenza de Hermione sobre el.

Su ropa interior al igual que su pantalones estaban fuera de lugar lo que dejaba plenamente visible su miembro antes rígido, se acomoda la ropa e intento abrochar su camisa recordando que no podría hacerlo pues el mismo había arrancado los botones, levanto la mirada una vez mas, temiendo, lo que encontró fue la mirada de Hermione su rostro era una mezcla de enojo, decepción, miedo…

Dejo caer su manos vencida, mientras la lluvia caía aun sobre ellos, las gafas de Harry se empañaron, por un momento, lo que lo hizo creer que Hermione lloraba, pero descarto rápidamente la posibilidad pues de la nada Hermione saco su varita y la lluvia dejo de caer sobre ella, acomodo su ropa y su cabello, su aspecto era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Yo-Dijo Harry de la nada poniéndose de pie

Pero Hermione ni siquiera lo miro

-Yo…-Repitió una vez mas peo ya nadie lo escuchaba, Hermione había desaparecido…

/

Desde la acera la casa lucia en penumbras, miro su reloj de muñeca, eran las 12-20, clavo su mirada en la casa, memorizando cada ladrillo escarlata de la edificación de dos pisos, con su pequeña puerta de madera tallada, el pequeño jardín de la entrada protegido por la reja color negro que rodeaba la propiedad, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie mirando su _casa_, intentaba dejar atrás la ola de sensaciones desagradables que la llenaban, no quería contaminar el hogar de su familia, con decisión entro en la oscura masa de piedra.

La oscuridad no se comparaba con la que se había plantado en su cabeza donde apenas y podía poner alguna indicación que no fuera reflejo, camino en silencio, mirando todo a su alrededor, Hermione se sorprendió de saber el lugar de las figuras oscuras y casi invisibles por la casi inexistente luz, subió con siguió las escaleras que la llevaron al segundo piso, escuchando el quebrar de la madera bajo su pies, era un intruso en la paz del lugar y estaba conciente de ello, demasiado, sentía que arrastraba a un troll muerto, pero solo era su manchada conciencia

Por primera vez hubiera deseado que jamás se acabara su camino antes de llegar a su destino, pero ya estaba ahí, frente a la habitación de su hijo, entro en un silencio absoluto, miro el bulto bajo las sabanas de la cama que subía y bajaba acompañado del sonido melodioso de una aspiración.

Hermione se acerco hasta la cama del pequeño, la tenue luz que se filtraba desde fuera de la casa iluminaba leve pero agraciadamente el rostro del infante, estiro la mano para acariciar el pequeño rostro pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros de esta, fue como si una barrera que ella misma hubo levantado le impidiera acariciar a su hijo, y supo que ella no se permitiría infectarlo con su inmunda persona.

-Dios-Dijo y de inmediato se cubrió la boca, para salir lo mas rápido que se permitió hacerlo

Cerro la puerta a su espalda, quería asegurarse de que no dejaría entrar una vez mas toda aquella impureza que llevaba consigo, se quedo de pie, aun apretando su mano contra su boca, el silencio le perforo los oídos no podía escuchar mas que su propia respiración o eso fue lo que creyó, escucho una respiración, mas profunda y pausada que la suya, se descubrió la boca y camino por reflejo, se detuvo continuamente, temiendo, pero sabia que debía hacer, desde antes de entrar al cuarto de Hugo, de llagar a la casa mucho antes de encontrarse con Harry después del trabajo, cerro los ojos y se recargo contra el muro al recordar su mostrocidad pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, e intento desaparecer esas imágenes y la culpa aunque fuera por un breve instante.

Fue cuando llego a su propia habitación, la habitación que durante mas de 15 años había compartido con su esposo, desde afuera no se había percatado de la vela encendida en el cuarto hasta que esta se filtraba precariamente por debajo de la puerta cerrada.

Abrió la puerta para afrontar a lo que mas le temía, jamás las piernas le habían temblado tanto, ni había tenido tantas ganas de salir corriendo y llorando, pero no lo hizo, se sujeto al marco de la entrada, y miro al interior de la habitación.

Al igual que con Hugo, Hermione noto el cuerpo de Ron en su cama, parecía tan pequeño, tan solitario en esa enorme cama, ahí solo, cubierto con más edredones de lo normal, tal vez la falta de su compañera le hiciese sentir más frió, a ella le había ocurrido lo mismo al dormir sola.

Lo único que rompía el silencio, era la armoniosa respiración de Ron, mientras que su cuerpo ascendía y descendía bajo las sabanas, el brillo de la vela hacía lucir aun (si era posible) más roja su cabellera que poco a poco daba muestras de comenzar a caer como la de su padre.

Ante esto, Hermione no se movió, se aferro con más fuerza al marco y se dejo caer, pues su rodillas ya no pudieron soportar más su peso, resbalo despacio y solo se escuchaba el sonido de su ropa al deslizarse y a ser golpeada por las lagrimas que caían de su rostro, ya no pudo contenerse más y se dejo vencer…

Coma había hecho algo tan vil, como se había atrevido siquiera a regresar a esa casa, a manchar con su infecto ser el hogar de su familia, como en menos de una hora había destruido lo que en26 años de relación había sido construido, había roto la promesa de solo estar con el, 15 años con Ron demostraron no ser fuertes ante unos pocos minutos con alguien más, con Harry.

-Dios-Fue lo único que alcanzo a salir de sus labios antes de reprimirse mordiéndose la mano y ahogarse en lagrimas, quería salir corriendo aun más que antes, pero no podía moverse, su cabeza estaba tan hueca y su cuerpo tan dolido, sentía que algo en su pecho la arrojaba aun más contra la fría madera del suelo.

Se inclino todo lo que puedo en ella misma dejando fluir todo su desesperación ante la idea de no poder hacer nada más, tan inútil, tan moustrosa, a indefensa y sin nadie que corriera a auxiliarla, fue tan vil, y miserable volver a castigar a sus seres amados con su traición, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Por primera vez Hermione no sabía que hacer, o tal vez si, una parte racional, escondida bajo todo ese dolor la había llevado a ese lugar para afrontar su atroz acción, ya estaba decidida a solucionar sus problemas, a pesar de que la situación hubiese cambiado tan drástica y mortalmente…

Y se quedo ahí, en el suelo, como una mota de polvo húmedo, como una mancha que jamás se desharía de su impureza, no supo cuando, pero su agotado cuerpo se rindió y se quedo dormida aun entre lágrimas silenciosas.

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y una palpitación en la mano que había utilizado ayer para suprimir sus lamentos, se encontró calidamente cubierta por varias sabanas, y sintió su cabeza apoyada en una almohada.

-Ya despertaste?-Escucho la pregunta con eco, su cabeza parecía estar hueca, sus ojos no podían enfocar ante la gran iluminación que entraba por las ventanas, se giro buscando la fuente de la voz que le había hablado, se giro encontrándose con una mancha difuminada de una persona sentada frente a la pequeña mesa que aun contenía alguno de sus pergaminos.

Su vista se fue adecuando a la luz y pronto el bulto borroso se convirtió en Ron que la miraba con notoria tristeza y preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el pelirrojo Hermione no respondió

Se había quedado ensimismada ante la imagen de Ron, tan blanco, aun más a causa de se rojiza cabellera que brillaba como si ardiera a causa de la luz matutina, su rostro afilado poseedor de eso impresionantes y profundos ojos azules, que en un instante tomaron una tonalidad verdosa, Hermione de inmediato aparto la vista y se incorporo, o eso intento pues todos y cada uno de sus músculos grito de dolor, se sentó evitando hacer algún gesto de dolor.

-Me desperté en la madrugada-Comenzó a decir Ron –En principio no supe que…-Callo desviando su mirada de Hermione –Imagino que aun estas cansada, ya lleve a Hugo a la escuela y avise que no iras a trabajar prepare algo de desayunar, aunque sabes que no soy bueno-Señalo la cómoda aun costado de Hermione, quien miro descubriendo una taza un plato con un par de huevos fritos y dos panes tostados (quemados)

Sintió agruras, volvió la vista a Ron percatándose de que este seguía sin mirarla.

-Ron-Llamo, el aludido volvió a fijarse en su interlocutora, solo unos instantes antes de volver a desviar la mirada

Hermione se sintió total mente vencida, se había dado cuenta de que no podía luchar por algo que… suspiro

-Debemos hablar-Le hizo saber, Ron no la miro, su rostro se mostró sorprendido pero sus ojos no regresaron al rostro de su esposa, temía encontrar algo en ellos, algo, que definitivamente, no quería averiguar …

/(Apenas y van a dar la una y yo estoy que me muero de sueño, pero hasta aquí le dejo, es que esta semana e estado entrando temprano a trabajar y eso de levantarte a las 4 am pus como que si es cansado, no se preocupen sigo por la mañana ya que descanso y ya no se desesperen ahora tengo tiempo pa escribir yo creo que mañana ya termino mi libro lo que me deja con la mente libre, eso si no compro Luna nueva, jijiji gracias por los Reviews sobre todo a Harryperu, lamento la tardanza ya explique, también a Alejandrita, espero y te la hallas pasado chido en la playa y créeme no me hubiera importado estar sin Internet jaja, megafanHP, SaraLaiaHalliwell, gracias es la historia que más me han hecho


	3. Hablemos

Y DESPUES DE DIECINUEVE AÑOS ¿QUE

/

Era la tercera vez que leía ese párrafo y no entendía absolutamente nada, resignado arrojo las hojas sobre su escritorio, hacia dos semanas que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en lo que había ocurrida esa noche, estaba contrariado se sentía culpable, le costaba trabajo mirar a Ginny, pero intentaba comportarse lo más normal posible, había pasado casi toda su juventud fingiendo que no pasaba nada así que no le costaba casi trabajo, pero aun así…

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, intentaba recriminarse, sentirse mal, pero solo ante el recuerdo, recordar, el frió pasto, el calor de su pecho, esos senos perfectos, sus piernas largas atrapándolo…

-Diablos-Lo había hecho de nuevo, miro su entre pierna, ahí, de nuevo, un bulto se alzaba vergonzosamente, azoto las manos contra el escritorio, tomo su varita y cerro la puerta con seguro.

Deposito una vez más la varita en su escritorio y al hacerlo se percato de la fotografía que estaba a unos centímetros de su mano, en ella toda su familia y el mismo saludaban alegremente, trago saliva como si se tratase de acido, se levanto y camino al baño privado de su oficina…

Cerro la puerta al entrar, se acerco al lavabo, se recargo en este y abrió las llaves el agua salio rápidamente, sumergió sus manos en el liquido y se la arrojo sobre el rostro tratando de calmar su calor, pero aquella solución solo empeoro su condición, el recuerdo se volvió más vivido aun.

El contacto del agua le hizo recordar cuando se sumergió entre los senos de Hermione empapándose en ellos. Se sujeto al lavabo lo más fuerte que pudo y trato de desechar las imágenes de su cabeza, y reprimir su urgencia, sintió sudar por el esfuerzo, comenzó a respirar con irregularidad, mientras que escuchaba en su cabeza los gemidos que esa noche le provoco a Hermione.

-Carajo-Reclino todo su peso contra el lavabo, trato de borrar la imagen de Hermione de su cabeza reemplazándola por la de Ginny, el pelo castaño debía ser rojo, el rostro debía tener pecas y unos ojos azules envés de esos ocres de fuego que le excitaban… pero como todas las ocasiones anteriores le fue imposible.

-Chingada madre-Reclamo soltándose del lavabo, se arrojo contra la pared a su espalda, desabrochando su pantalón casi con desesperación, haciendo caer sus lentes ante el movimiento, rápidamente descubrió su miembro y comenzó a friccionarlo contra su mano lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, mientras concentraba toda su fuerza en la mano no dejaba de escuchar en su cabeza los gemidos de Hermione.

-Oh-Se inclino hacia delante sin dejar su tarea, se mordió el labio inferior y su mente comenzó a vagar…

Se imagino a Hermione en la habitación con el, sentada incómodamente sobre el lavabo, exhibiendo sus seños blancos frente a su rostro mientras el sujetaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros para tener libre acceso a la entre pierna de la mujer, el empujaba la cadera con mucha fuerza deleitándose del movimiento involuntario de los senos de ella…

_Toc, Toc_

-Más fuerte-Gemía ella

_Toc, Toc_

-Más duro-Exigía

_Toc, Toc_

-Carajo-Dijo entre dientes aquel ruido lo puso muy nervioso pero no pudo parar

-¡Más!-La imagino gritar y se vino…

Se encontró sosteniéndose de sus rodillas mirando el azulejo del baño donde su semen había quedado muy cerca de sus lentes, manchándolos precariamente, miro con recelo y vergüenza a aquella sustancia pegajosa, mientras se hundía en un pozo de confusión, por que no dejaba de sentir esa asquerosa urgencia de ella…

_Toc, Toc_

El suave golpeteo a la puerta de su despacho lo hizo reaccionar, por un momento lo había olvidado.

-Ya escuche-Grito se arreglo el pantalón se enjuago la cara suplicando que ninguna urgencia surgiera al hacerlo, y así fue, se acomodo lo más que pudo, levanto sus lentes y los lavo, los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y consecutivos

-Espere-Grito Harry secando sus gafas, después tomo algo de papel higiénico para limpiar el suelo, hubiera querido poder tallarlo pero si deseaba que dejaran de aporrear su puerta debía dejarlo para después, con disgusto en el rostro y frustración abrió la puerta del baño, camino por su oficina

-Quien carajos es?-Se pregunto en silencio y llego al a puerta que seguía siendo tocada

-¿Qué…-Y dejo la frase en el aire pues frente a el se encontraba Ron

-Harry-Dijo este, el aludido sintió un mareo fuerte y debió sugetarce con fuerza a la puerta de inmediato giro el rostro y con un sobre esfuerzo se giro para darle la espalda al su cuñado…

-Ron-Dijo con voz ahogada

_-Como es posible que este aquí-_Pensó pues Harry llevaba esas dos semanas evadiéndolo, no se había presentado al ministerio durante casi tres días, fingiendo estar en casa y en casa fingía haber estado en el ministerio, cuando decidió que lo mejor seria confrontar a Hermione y aclarar todo regreso, pero Hermione parecía haber tomado la misma decidían que el, no había aparecido en el ministerio en días, enviaba sus reportes por lechuza o por Helena que iba y venia.

Esas dos semanas la había extrañado mucho mas que los casi tres años que estuvo en el extranjero, todo parecía más lento, menos agradable, pensar en ella significaba un alivio al igual que un martirio, deseaba verla y hablar, en ese momento al ver a Ron se pregunto como había sobrevivido ese tiempo sin hablarle, como había fingido en su casa, como le había hecho el amor a Ginny con tanta euforia imaginando que se trataba de ella, se había recriminado tanto que la segunda vez que lo hicieron no pudo llegar al clímax.

Después de eso le era imposible tocar a Ginny, pero como esposa deseaba a su marido y en las noches Harry intentaba alejar a Hermione de su mente sin éxito, pues lo único que lograba era satisfacer más aya de lo normal a su mujer y el quedar frustrado y en el baño masturbándose…

Desde su reincorporación al trabajo Ron había estado tratando de hablar con el pero lograba evadirlo con gran éxito, hasta ahora, estaba acorralado en su propia oficina donde instantes antes había estado masturbándose mientras pensaba en la esposa de su mejor amigo y cuñado.

-Que bueno que estas aquí-Dijo el pelirrojo entrando ala oficina y cerrando la puerta

Harry camino con lentitud hacia su escritorio

_-Quisiera no estarlo-_Pensó aun dándole la espalda

-E tratado de hablar contigo desde hace días, yo no se que hacer-

La voz de Ron sonaba desesperada y sin fuerzas, Harry se atrevió a verle

Fue hasta ese momento que lo percibió, Ron lucia apagado, con ojeras, y ojos rojos, más blanco de lo habitual, la tristeza asomaba como un gran letrero flurecente

-Se que luzco mal, pero me siento aun peor-Le hizo saber al percatarse de su mirada

Con vergüenza desvió la mirada del rostro agobiado de su amigo y casi hermano

-Todos me preguntan que, que me pasa y no tengo el valor o no e logrado asimilar lo que me pasa-Siguió diciendo camino hasta apoyarse contra el respaldo de una de las sillas del lugar, su voz cada vez sonaba más apagada y mas lastimera

-Es que…-

_-Diablos-_Harry se congelo ante la voz de Ron

-Diablos- Ron sujeto con extremada fuerza el respaldo que crujió levemente, ante el ruido Harry lo miro una vez más

-Harry-Comenzó a decir-Ella… no-No podía decir nada, nuca podía y sabia que con "ella" se refería a Hermione

_-Se lo habrá dicho-_ Pensó con horror y era una opción la apariencia de Ron denotaba que Hermione le había dicho algo lo suficientemente hiriente para que se encontrara como estaba en ese momento, debía actuar deprisa comenzó a tomar los pergaminos sobre su escritorio de manera apurada mientras Ron lo miraba con espanto

-¿Qué…que ocurre?-Miro con ojos desorbitados a su amigo andar de un lado a otro tomando pergaminos y metiéndolos en el maletín que había tomado del suelo

-Lo siento Ron-Se disculpo falsamente

-Pero tengo mucho trabajo, hablemos en otra ocasión-Dijo pues no tenia fuerzas para escuchar de labios de su amigo la confesión que Hermione seguramente le había hecho, camino con dirección a la puerta cerrada

-Harry-Dijo Ron con sorpresa mientras este abría la puerta

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo-Suplico Ron

-De veras lo siento en otra ocasión-Harry ya salía del despacho cuando

-Me pidió el divorcio-Le dijo con voz quebrada…

/

Bueno, esta cortito pero pus ahí esta, por el momento esto, no desesperen voy a ver si mañana subo otro chibi cap para que estén tranquilos y yo tambien.


	4. Te Derrote

Y DESPUES DE DIECINUEVE AÑOS ¿QUE

/

Hola todo el mundo son 8:39 am estoy tomando una rica taza de café que preparo mi papito chulo y vamos a escribir…

HarryPeru, crees que te voy a soltar tan rápido la sopa Jajaja, estuve pensando que pasara en este capi y leer tu review me a inspirado, no se como logran que me salga una sonrisa cuando veo que están al pendiente aun créanme que no me voy a cansar de ver que a diario están pendientes de si actualizo

/

La respiración se le corto, aun con el pomo de la puerta en las manos Harry dejo de mover todo músculo, de quedo ahí, aferrando el maletín y la puerta, cuando sintió un fuerte mareo recordó que debía respirar y así lo hizo

-¿Qué dijiste?-Su voz sonó vieja como cuando alguien lleva mucho sin pronunciar palabra

-Hace dos semanas-Dijo Ron con voz melancólica

Harry regreso al interior de la oficina dejo el maletín en el escritorio y en un movimiento de varita hizo que todo pergamino regresara a donde lo había tomado…

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Fue lo primero que dijo, Ron por su parte seguía en el mismo lugar con la vista clavada al suelo, pasaron algunos minutos después de la pregunta de Harry, Ron decidió tomar asiento sin atreverse a mirar a Harry

-No lo se-Dijo después de lo que parecieron horas de silencio

–Todo estaba bien y de la noche a la mañana… esto-Levanto la mirada devastada d confusión y tristeza que solo provoco rabia en Harry

Se sorprendió en un principio de su propia reacción, pero no lo podía evitar, _-Como se le ocurría decir tanta estupidez, todo estaba mal-_pensó mientras apretaba su pantalón con rabia asesina.

_-"Harry ya no tenemos 20 años, no puede seguir siendo tan infantil-Te juro que ya no se que es lo que ocurre, son muchas cosas ya… -"_Podía visualizar el rostro con lagrimas de Hermione ante su desespero en la cena

-Habíamos discutido como todos-

-No como todos-Dijo entre dientes cosa que Ron o escucho

-Siempre arreglamos las cosas, hablamos y lo solucionamos-Harry apretó con mas fuerza el pantalón intentando no levantar la mano y tomar su varita

"–_No e hablado con el y cada vez que estamos a solas solo se queda ahí, callado me mira y no dice nada, estoy harta de ser yo la que siempre da el primer paso-"_Quería no recordar cada palabra de Hermione incitándolo a mandarle una maldición al hombre frente a el, como era posible tanto cinismo disfrazado de dolor.

_Cuando Ron se había convertido en tan buen actor o en un hombre tan ciego y entupido como pare creer que el era el inocente condenado._

-Desapareció días y cuando regresa el encuentro tirado en el suelo del cuarto, herida…-

-¡¿Que?¡-Interrumpió Harry, Ron levanto la vista

-Su mano, sangraba-Comenzó a explicar-Cuando le cambie la ropa tenia marcas el un seno y en las piernas-Dijo con frustración-Odio cuando va a alguna redada siempre es así, que no se da cuenta que odio verla lastimada, como es tan egoísta, tan tonta-Ron se golpeo las piernas con los puños cerrados, Harry se había levantado con la varita en la mano.

-Dios-Lloriqueo Ron-Soy un idiota-Harry se obligo a detenerse Ron aun siguió con la vista baja

-Estábamos mal y yo nunca quise poner atención, me engañe, y pretendía que también ella lo hiciera, quería que… mírame-Ron levanto la vista Harry ya había bajado su varita

-Soy conformista, no tengo éxito en lo que hago, creía que era el mejor por que ella me eligió a mi, por que se quedaba conmigo conociendo a tantos mejores, me confié…-

-Si-Contesto Harry –La dejaste mucho tiempo-Harry camino hasta recargarse en el frente de su escritorio, Ron lo miraba con ojos confundidos

-Lo se, pensé que ya no tenia que impresionarla, ni demostrar mi valía, ni nada de eso… creí que ya había superado todo para tenerla conmigo para siempre, pero colme su paciencia, lo busque, todos estos años… la amo, juro que la amo-Dijo cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro

-Lo se Ron, siempre lo supe-Por varios minutos nadie dijo nada, Harry se debatía entre ayudar a su amigo o hacer caso a sus celos, se inclino y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Ron quien se descubrió el rostro.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Lo e estado pensando, lo que me dijo ese día-

_-Debemos hablar-Ron la miro agotada y con una tristeza que nunca antes había conocido…_

_-Descansa primero ya hablaremos en…-Ron comenzaba a ponerse de pie _

_-No-Dijo tajantemente Ron dudo en seguir o sentarse, finalmente volvió a sentarse_

_-Ron, esto ya no puede seguir-_

_-Lo se-_

_-No no lo sabes, nunca lo sabes-_

_-Eso no es justo-_

_-No no lo es, tampoco lo es el que huyas y me dejes e problema a que yo lo resuelva-_

_-Siempre has sido buena para eso-Bromeo pero en Hermione no hubo respuesta-Se que suena monótono, pero lo intentare-_

_-No es suficiente… ya no-_

_-Espera no es tan grabe, no te lo había querido decir pero se organiza un torne mundial y si todo va bien, ya no tendrás tanto trabajo y nos tomaremos un descanso hablaremos de esto, lo arreglaremos, los dos, juntos, esta vez no me haré aun lado para que se te olvide yo…-_

_-Me hubiera gustado que lo dijeras hace tanto-Fue cuando Hermione desvió su mirada de Ron a sus manos sobre las sabanas_

_-Ya no tengo fuerzas, para "intentarlo"… estoy agotada Ron-_

_-Por eso, ya no dejare que todo lo hagas tu yo…-Ron se acerco a Hermione y le tomo de las manos_

_-Quiero el divorcio-Interrumpió Hermione miro a Ron quien se quedo mudo, sus manos se congelaron y Hermione se deshizo del contacto Ron no dijo nada _

_-Ya no se puede salvar algo que uno dejo perder y no quiere recuperar-_

_-No digas eso-Dijo finalmente Ron-Yo quiero recuperarlo, no dejare que se vuelva a perder_

_-No lo entiendes-Hermione empujo levemente a Ron para levantarse-Yo a ya no quiero, soy yo quien ya no quiero-_

_-Ya no me amas-Ron se levanto y tomo a Hermione por lo hombros_

_-Te amo como cuando nos casamos, pero el amor no es suficiente, ya no lo es, hace siete años quise abandonarte cuando no conseguías trabajo después de tu salida del equipo, quise abandonarte cuando hipotecaste mi departamento de soltera, quise abandonarte cuando perdí a nuestro hijo-_

_-No hables de eso-Ron la soltó y se dio media vuelta_

_-Piénsalo-Dijo Hermione-Los dos tenemos que pensar las cosas bien-Ron se giro su rostro denotaba esperanza cosa que no paso por desapercibida Hermione _

_-Con esto no quiero decir que cambiare de opinión Ron, solo quiero que seas conciente de todos los cambios que debemos hacer, y sobre todo con los niños, por ahora preferiría que no habláramos de esto con ellos, esperemos a que sean las vacaciones para que lo sepan-_

_-Será una bonita navidad-Comento Ron con aspereza _

_-Será lo que tenga que ser-Con un movimiento de varita Hermione comenzó a empacar algunas cosas en un baúl salido del armario_

_Ron quiso detenerla, pero solo se quedo de pie mirando las cosas volar en el aire y aterrizar dentro el baúl._

_-¿Te iras?-Pregunto, la castaña lo miro con seño incrédulo, pareció algo exasperada peor aun así afirmo con la cabeza _

_-¿No me detendrás?-Le pregunto Ron la miro_

_-¿Tendría caso?-El baúl se serró cuando estuvo lleno Hermione lo hizo flotar hacia ella quien ya se decidía a salir de la habitación_

_-Tal ves si, tal ves no, de cualquier forma, ya no lo sabremos- _

-Y tiene razón, siempre la tiene ¿verdad?, no supe ni siquiera ver mi ultima oportunidad, nunca estuve a su nivel, no como tu-Ron miro a Harry sus ojos reflejaban esa envidia que hacia muchos años atrás había visto

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ustedes siempre fueron más unidos, como si pudieran leerse la mente, tu eres mucho mejor que yo en muchísimas cosas, me sentí eufórico cuando ella no se fijo en ti, sentí que ya tenía algo que nunca sería tuyo-Harry desvió la mirada

-Y no solo a ti te derrote, también a ella, la vencí tantas veces, que ya no puede siquiera estar conmigo-Finalmente las lagrimas escaparon de sus azules ojos, se cubrió la boca parcialmente pero siguió hablando

-Ella quiso abandonarme desde hace tanto, más de una vez, y yo ni lo note, ahora mírame, yo mismo me derrote, y que conseguí-La voz se le había cortado y durante varios minutos lo único que se escucho fueron los sollozos de Ron, que poco a poco se fueron apagando

Harry solo lo había visto llorar en los funerales después de la guerra, y cuando feliz le había dicho que Hermione le había dicho que si se casaría con el

-Me ha dicho que cuando este listo hablaremos acerca de los niños, dios… aun me procura-Rió secamente –Solo me alegra que no haya nadie más…


	5. A Eso Venía

Y DESPUES DE DIECINUEVE AÑOS ¿QUE

/

Mentalmente agotado se dejo caer en su silla detrás de su escritorio, Ron acababa de salir de su oficina que parecía ser enorme a comparación de lo pequeño e insignificante que el se sentía, respiro amargamente, aun contagiado de la nostalgia del pelirrojo.

Había tanto de lo que se percataba hasta ese momento, se sentía mal, y triste pero ¿Por qué?

-Yo fui aun más siego-Dijo de repente soltándolo al aire y era verdad, si Ron no se había percatado de los deseos de Hermione por abandonarlo durante tantos años Harry ni siquiera había notado las heridas que Ron hacia en ella y tal vez en el resto de su familia, como pudo dejar que eso pasara, se reprimió mentalmente apretando los puños hasta que le lastimaron.

Hasta ese momento se percato que siempre dejaba que la hirieran, llegaba demasiado tarde, cuando las heridas ya estaban, cuando la sangre fluía, cuando la cicatriz ya había sanado.

¿Cómo se permitió abandonarla tanto?, tal vez fuese la fortaleza en sus ojos, su determinación en la voz, su coraje corporal, el hecho que llevaba tatuado en la frente la valentía de una Gryffindor, tal vez por eso olvidaba que era sensible, tierna, amable y como todos vulnerable y humana antes que cualquier otra cosa, ella estaba viva sentía, amaba y lloraba…

Y lo hacia, no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar pero el golpe de las lagrimas contra el pergamino bajo su rostro lo puso al tanto.

-¿Cuándo comencé a amarte tanto?- Se pregunto dejando las lagrimas correr libremente, y así pasaron varios minutos en los que no quiso pensar en nada más que en su propio sentir, sin ideas que lo perturbaran o le hicieran reflexionar y darse cuenta de que tal vez estaba mal

_Toc, Toc _Sonó la puerta, rezo por que no fuera Ron de nuevo

-Señor Potter-Se escucho la voz amortiguada de Andrew el secretario personal de Harry, quien rápidamente seco sus lágrimas y trato de componerse

-Adelante-La puerta se abrió a continuación y el joven de 19 años paso a la oficina, cargando un pergamino frente al rostro

-El señor Mafreen cancelo su entrevista de mañana por la tarde una vez más, alega estar indispuesto, ya la reprograme para la semana entrante, es la segunda vez que se niega-Comento tomando una pausa y siguió-Por lo que hoy solo tiene el compromiso con el ministro Kin…-El chico bajo el pergamino y miro a Harry

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-Pregunto, Harry supuso que su imagen daba a denotar su estado de lágrimas anterior

-Si solo un poco cansado-Mintió mientras se frotaba los ojos con los dedos por debajo de las gafas

-Si ese informe esta algo denso, solo usted puede entenderles con tanta claridad, por cierto si ya los firmo debo entregarlos-Informo

-O si-Dijo Harry firmando los documentos sin saber de que se trataban pero que importancia tenían, Harry medito esto después de firmar el ultimo, se quedo aletargado unos instantes cosa que Andrew percibió con lo que tocio para llamar la atención de su jefe

-Lo siento chico-Se disculpo Harry entregándole los pergaminos

Andrew se limito a asentir y tomar los documentos, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giro de improviso

-Casi lo olvido-Aclaro-La señora Weasley se reincorpora hoy al ministerio a la una de la tarde-

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Harry sin comprender

-Si, la señora Weasley-Recalco el joven-Usted me pidió que le informara cuando ella estuviera en el ministerio y ya esta por llegar, su secretaria Helena me lo informo esta mañana cuando fui a preguntar a la división de prevención mágica-

-Claro-Dijo Harry conteniendo su euforia, recogió algunos pergaminos, y se puso de pie –Sabes si ya llego?-Pregunto

-Supongo debe estar llegando, la señora Weasley siempre es muy puntual-

-De acuerdo, creo la esperare en el lobby-

-Pero el ministro lo espera dentro de veinte minutos-Alerto Andrew mientras Harry ya había salido de la habitación

-Cierto, reprogramala-Dijo Harry caminando con calma, tratando de controlar cada uno de sus músculos obligándolos a ir despacio contrario al deseo de explotar con tal de llegar a Hermione

-Para esta tarde entonces-Andrew comenzó a escribir en el pergamino que traía

-No-Sentencio Harry –Otro día, mañana si es muy urgente-

-Pero es el ministro-Exclamo con horror el joven

-Ya lo se-Harry caminaba más rápido sin darse cuenta, llego hasta el ascensor

-Señor no creo que sea conveniente dejarlo esperar-Declaro Andrew tratando de sonar menos aterrado sobre la petición de reprogramar la entrevista que Harry tenía con el mismísimo ministro, pero Harry ya comenzaba a exaspearce

-Tengo asuntos retrazados que atender con Hermione-Declaro irritado

-La señora Weasley puede esperar-Al escuchar tal declaración Harry dio media vuelta encarando al chico que al ver el rostro lleno de rabia de Harry trato de corregir o de intentar razonar con su jefe

-Es el ministro-Dijo tragando saliva

-Y yo Harry Potter-Dijo poniendo énfasis en su nombre –Quien hizo que tu trasero y el de muchos otros este a salvo así que creo el "ministro" puede esperar si yo así lo creo conveniente-Dado por terminada la charla ingreso de espaldas al elevador recién abierto mirando con rabia al joven rubio que parecía estar apunto de desmayarse, las puertas se serraron y el ascensor comenzó a descender…

Miro su reloj por décima vez, faltaban quince minutos para la una de la tarde, estaba en el lobby mirando a la gente ir y venir no sabía por donde entraría Hermione así que trato de ubicarse en un lugar que le diera la perspectiva de casi todas las entradas al ministerio, y ahí estaba, miro la llegada de un brujo mayor por una chimenea la cual se quedo mirando, el ladrillo manchado de hollín que ocultaba el color natural de la roca, y de repente, una llamarada verde lo sobre salto, de entre las llamas surgió una figura femenina, de cabellera larga y ondulada, ojos castaños que resaltaban de entre las llamas verdes, las llamas se apagaron y de un paso Hermione salio de la chimenea caminando con rapidez, segundos después una segunda llamarada anuncio la llegada de alguien más pero Harry ya no presto atención pues siguió a Hermione con la mirada.

Hermione caminaba como siempre, con elegancia despidiendo un aura de auto suficiencia, su cabello se agitaba en el aire brillando con luz propia, sus ojos fieros clavados en un pergamino, cada paso ágil y sensual esquivaba a la gente en su camino, cuando paso a unos metros frente a el un aroma a sandia lo lleno, fresco, suave, excitante…

Fue cuando reacciono, intento alcanzarla esquivando a varios magos y brujas en el camino, fue cuando entonces se percato de la presencia de Helena Contruing la secretaría de Hermione ambas mujeres hablaban mientras revisaban pergaminos, ajustándose los anteojos Hermione lo miro de reojo y redujo un tanto el paso.

-Hermione-Llamo Harry a unos pasos tras ellas, Hermione se detuvo y giro, Helena tardo un poco en reaccionar pues se detuvo dos pasos delante de Hermione

-Harry-Dijo ella dejando que el azabache se le acercara, cuando estuvieron a la par Hermione comenzó a caminar nuevamente, en ese momento Harry se percato de que no tenía idea de que le diría, helena los dejo pasar delante de ella

-Yo-Comenzó a decir, nervioso trato de que su voz no temblara, lo ponía aun más nervioso la seguridad que infundía la mujer, altiva, caminando con desinterés en Harry.

-Mafreen-Dijo finalmente, Hermione loo miro desconcertada pero pareció entender de repente

-¿Qué con el?-

-Ha cancelado la entrevista una vez más-

-Es la tercera verdad?-Pregunto Harry asintió

Habían llegado a los elevadores, Helena los había adelantado y mantenía las puertas abiertas para ellos que entran.

En el interior ya había algunas personas

-Ya has programado otra entrevista?-

-Andrew esta en eso-

-Bueno, te recomiendo la programes hoy mismo, envíale el aviso si una ve más se niega podrás justificar un cateo en la mansión Mafreen por sospecha de complot, dudo que se haya desecho de material incrimina torio si aun no se presenta la entrevista-Finalizo Hermione, el ascensor se abrió y los tres salieron por este caminaron hacia la oficina de ella quien recibía saludos

-Tenemos que hablar-Declaro finalmente

-Lo se-Dijo mirándolo por un instante su rostro reflejo congoja, suspiro y regreso su vista al pergamino, después retiro el pergamino estirando la mano para entregárselo a Helena, la chica se adelanto a tomar el pergamino

-En este momento no creo que sea conveniente aquí-Antes de que Harry refutará dijo rápidamente

-En el ministerio no solo hay ojos clavados en las puertas-

-Hablemos de tus casos en mi oficina, escuche que estas un poco atorado en tecnicismos-

-Si, de hecho a eso venía-

-Pues pasa-Le ofreció pues ya habían llegado sin darse cuenta

/

He de decir que me falta inspiración no se por que, ando divagando una vez más en otras historias y otras cosas ahora advierto si dejan que eso pase, jaja lo van a lamentar pues no actualizare como lo he estado haciendo, ahora es cortisimo y casi desinteresarte este capi pues no pude enfocarme en lo que quería advierto que para el prox capitulo intentare ya ponerlo interesante de nuevo pero me voy a tardar tal vez dos o tres días ok

A ver que se me ocurre, nos vemos o leemos…


	6. Navidad

Y DESPUES DE DIECINUEVE AÑOS ¿QUE

/

Ok se que dije dos días, pero bueno, por más que intente desde el miércoles y el jueves solo escribí dos mugrosas paginas y hasta hoy sábado puedo terminar algo decente espero les guste ahora me retiro, pues mañana me levanta a las cuatro de la mañana para ir a chambear y que lata me descontaron 400 pesotes de mi sueldo no es justo…

A ya me compre zapatos nuevo y el libro de Luna nueva así que ni modo esta semana va estar algo lenta la actualización, saludos a todos y comentarios sobre este capitulo por fa neta necesito saber si lo hice fumado u acorde.

Disfrútenlo saludos a todos

/

Harry entro al despacho, Hermione colgada de la puerta se apresuro a darle algunas indicaciones a Helena quien ya estaba sentada en su propio escritorio a las afueras de la oficina, finalmente la castaña entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, con un movimiento de varita Harry supuso había hecho algún hechizo para evitar que lo que hablaran se escuchara.

-¿Y bien?-Con suma elegancia Hermione paso delante de Harry pero su paso era más lento, su rostro enmarcaba una seriedad que Harry deducía era a causa de la tristeza, sus ojos ya sin brillo se posaron en el cuando Hermione ya había tomado asiento y lo invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

-No te ves del todo bien-Declaro

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, parece no has dormido mucho-

-Si, no mucho-Confeso Harry –Tratare de no quitarte mucho tiempo supongo tienes mucho trabajo-Dijo al ver que su amiga revisaba pergaminos

-Estas evadiendo Harry-Hermione término por acomodar los pergaminos y encaro a Harry quitándose los lentes, sus ojos apagados desconcertaron a Harry

-Lo siento-Dijo-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Eres la décima persona que me pregunta eso y creo sabes la respuesta-Harry no respondió, solo la miro pidiéndole que respondiera

-Mal-Dijo desviando la mirada-Supongo ya hablaste con Ron?-

-Hace un rato-Harry noto la impresión en el rostro de Hermione y luego decepción

-Tanto tardo en hablar-

-En realidad, lo estuve evadiendo varios días, hasta hoy ya no pude evitarlo más-Hermione desvió su mirada a la pared de la izquierda

-No imaginaba que habías decidido, bueno, eso-Comento

-En estos años, tanto Ron como yo cometimos demasiados errores, pero siempre nos perdonamos, lo que hicimos-Dijo refiriéndose a ellos expresamente -No podía…-Dejo la frase en el aire

-Pero veo que tu no piensas igual que yo-Dijo volviendo la mirada a Harry quien entendió de inmediato

-No siempre coincidimos en nuestras ideas-Se defendió

-Estuve buscando un departamento y arreglando las cosas con justicia y derecho mágico, estamos siendo muy discreto y te pido lo mismo, no queremos dar a conocer nada hasta hablar con los niños-

-Hasta navidad?-Pregunto Harry

-En realidad espero la próxima semana-Harry la miro sin comprender-Vengo del colegio, fui a hablar con la directora e planteado la situación pidiéndole un receso para Rose, es su primer año y se que esto será algo rudo para ella…-

-Para todos-Interrumpió Harry mirándola con desaprobación

–Habla con Ron, quizás…-Trato de convencer pero la castaña lo interrumpió

-¿Qué?, ¿me perdone?-Pregunto con burla –Sinceramente ¿Tu lo harías?-

_-No-_Pensó de inmediato, pero no dijo nada

-Se que yo no lo haría-Al ver que Harry aun miraba con recelo dijo

-Además mientras tu no digas nada yo tampoco lo diré-A Harry le pareció que en el tono en el que dijo aquello era recriminatorio

-Amo a Ginny-Apelo, Hermione se puso de pie, por una fracción de minuto su rostro entristeció de una manera que Harry nunca había visto en su amiga, ni cuando su padre falleció había notado tanta decepción y tristeza, Hermione se levanto de la silla y camino a un archivero en la parte posterior de la oficina llevando consigo los pergaminos que había ordenado.

-Y yo a Ron-Dijo abriendo un cajón para depositar unos pergaminos

Entonces sintió que algo en lo profundo de el moría, un dolor profundo se alzaba desde el fondo de su pecho a sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar, el dolor se expandió con velocidad, su garganta se cerro, su estomago comenzó a arder, sus piernas y brazos se paralizaron, sus ojos perdieron toda visión y comenzaron a enaguar sin derramar nada de liquido, en sus oídos solo se escucho un zumbido que perforaba y dolía como si le clavasen un fiero ardiente y quemara todo en su cabeza.

Fue solo un segundo, con una bocanada silenciosa el dolor físico desapareció, pero creyó haber sufrido toda su vida esas palabras, ese dolor, el desamor de Hermione.

-Te amo-Dijo Harry mirando la espalda de Hermione que seguía en el archivero –Y me siento culpable por hacerlo-

-El hombre es complicado en si sin incluir ya los sentimientos-Hermione cerro el cajo y regreso a su lugar de tras del escritorio

-Podemos amar a más de una persona y al mismo tiempo sentirnos culpables por eso-Harry noto el brillo que poco a poco comenzaba a expedir sus ojos

-Siempre me sentí culpable de amarlos a los dos y al final tener que decidir por uno-Rió con sinceridad-Debo confesar que fue más fácil cuando te decidiste por Ginny, pues desde siempre le tuve estima y cariño, verte feliz fue muy agradable-

-Me estas diciendo que…-

-Si, siempre estuve enamorada de ti y también de Ron, a su manera, en un principio fue amistad, hermandad por darle nombre, conforme los años pasaron bueno todo evoluciono-Harry se había puesto blanco

-¿Por que te sorprende?-Pregunto Hermione –Nos conocíamos demasiado Harry, además yo ya te lo había dicho en…-

-Navidad-Interrumpió Harry

-Lo recuerdas-

-Yo también te lo dije, pero, ni yo mismo me percate, hasta ahora-

/

Era un año nuevo, después de las sombras e incertidumbre que cubrieron el año pasado volvían al mismo lugar, el Valle Godric, Kingsley había sido elegido como ministro al demostrar su determinación y buen juicio.

Habían pasado varias cosas, demasiado rápido y Harry aun no podía creer que había pasado ya un año.

Se había conglomerado un numero considerable de magos y brujas en lo que en algún momento había sido su hogar, se habían montado sillas y mesas con un festín de navidad para los asistentes, también un pequeño podio.

Harry estaba sentado con los Weasley, los padres de Hermione, la madre de Tonks y el pequeño Ted que dormía en brazos de la mujer, todos comían y charlaban alegremente.

-Su atención un momento por favor-Todos giraron en dirección del podio sobre el ya se encontraba Kingsley quien se aclaraba la garganta apunto de dirigirse a todos

-Es una gran alegría ver a tantas personas reunidas hoy aquí, en el lugar donde algunos decimos que comenzó el inicio del final-Algunos aplaudieron, Kingsley trato de silenciar

-Gracias, tuvieron que pasar casi 17 años para librarnos del yugo de temor que "el que no debe ser nombrado" había esparcido entre nuestra comunidad, hoy es navidad, una navidad muy diferente a la que 17 años atrás celebramos y todo gracias aun joven, un joven que con determinación, coraje, valía, fe, humanidad y una voluntad inquebrantable que creyó en las enseñanzas de que el mundo puede ser mejor, gracias Harry-Dijo Kingsley dirigiéndose al joven de cabello oscuro, Harry sentía las mejillas arder cuando todas las miradas se clavaron en el y después el silencio que se había formado se rompió por la lluvia de aplausos silbidos y gritos de euforia

Cuando el griterío paro Kingsley prosiguió

-También me gustaría agradecer a un hombre que aunque ya no esta con nosotros muchos lo llevamos en el corazón, me refiero a Albus Dumbledore-Se detuvo un momento como dejando que todos rememoraban al hombre

-Vivimos en tiempos oscuros, la guerra siempre es así, pero tuvimos presente la guía de un gran mago y hombre que pese a todo supo guiarnos, tener fe y fuerza para compartir con todos, un hombre que mantuvo la cabeza en un objetivo, hacer que prevaleciera el derecho de todos, magos o muggles-Suspiro y prosiguió todos los miraban expectantes

-Ese era Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que nos guió hacia el camino de la paz que hoy disfrutamos, el hombre que entrego su vida por sus ideales, no estaríamos celebrando hoy de no ser por ese magnifico mago y pido un minuto de aplausos en su memoria-

Kingsley comenzó a aplaudir, a continuación todos comenzaron a imitarlos

Harry se había puesto de pie seguido por Ginny y el resto en la mesa…

Jamás se imagino ninguna navidad como aquella, había comido, reído y bailado como nunca en su vida, no había nada en su cabeza más que el momento, ese momento, se había alejado a una mesa para tomar algo pues estaba demasiado deshidratado para seguir haciendo cualquier cosa, sirvió un vaso de ponche mirando hacia la vereda donde encontró una silueta que de no conocerla desde siete años jamás abría adivinado a quien pertenecía.

Bebió el contenido del vaso que posteriormente abandono sobre la mesa al igual que a la fiesta, siguió a la figura en la oscuridad sin alcanzarla.

-Hola-Dijo el moreno unos pasos detrás de Hermione que estaba recargada en la cerca que rodeaba lo que alguna vez fue la casa de Bathilda de la cual apenas y salieron vivos

-Hola- Regreso el saludo, apenas volteo un segundo a Harry y regreso su mirada a la casa

-E estado pensando-Dijo la castaña después de unos minutos de silencio

-Raro en ti-Dijo Harry al tiempo que se apoyaba en la cerca de un costado e Hermione

-Todo esto, volverá a pasar-El timbre de su voz sonó claramente atemorizado y fatigado

Harry se sobresalto ante lo dicho, la miro sin comprender, sin saber por que decía aquello

-El no volverá-Refuto con total seguridad

-No me refería exactamente a Voldemort-Corrigió al ver que Harry no había captado lo que trataba de expresar

-Me refiero, que en algunos años, muchos espero, habrá alguien que lo intente-Hermione se giro a encarar a su amigo –Como en su tiempo lo hizo Gregorowitch, como en nuestro tiempo lo hizo Voldemort-

Se miraron, nadie dijo nada, no había que alegar o como refutar esa fatídica teoría

- Pero sabes si eso pasa espero que haya un gran Dumbledore con la fe y la fuerza para guiar a un también gran Harry con coraje, humanidad, locura y heroísmo nato-Sonrió contagiando a Harry que la miro embelezado.

Los ojos de Hermione habían adquirido un brillo cegador a pesar de encontrarse en casi una completa oscuridad, la fría brisa le regalaba a Harry el aroma a sandia fresca y calida como el verano, el vaho que se liberaba a cada palabra bailaba con gracia en el aire hasta fundirse con el frió clima, hacia un año en ese lugar había estado a punto de morir como tantas otras veces y ese ángel a su lado lo había salvado una vez más.

-Si en el futuro existe un Dumbledore y un Harry yo creo que no podrán ganar como nosotros lo hicimos-Desvió su mirada de Hermione para clavarla en la casa que al igual que la suya seguía con las claras señas de las maldiciones, Harry sintió la mirada de incomprensión de Hermione, se regocijo un momento al saber que había provocado incertidumbre por lo que había dicho.

-Aunque ese Dumbledore tenga a una docena de Harry´s dispuestos a todo por salir victoriosos no lo lograran si por lo menos no hay una centrada, perspicaz, e inigualable imitación de Hermione Granger-

Hermione sonrió y lo golpeo cariñosamente en el hombro

-Tonto-Le dijo

-Y mucho sobre todo sin ti-La miro a los ojos notando que brillaban aun más que antes –Te amo-Dijo casi sin pensarlo, aquella había sido la frase más natural sincera y honesta que de sus labios había salido

No sabía por que lo había dicho, pero no se arrepentía, en lugar de eso le nació un deseo de correr gritando hacia la fiesta que amaba a Hermione pero se reprimió con una sonrisa

-También te amo-Respondió Hermione, lo tomo del rostro haciéndolo inclinar la cabeza y deposito sus tibios labios sobre su fría frente


	7. Hubiera

Y DESPUES DE DIECINUEVE AÑOS ¿QUE

/

-No entendí por que era tan… sencillo decirlo-Declaro Harry después de unos minutos de intenso silencio –Ahora creo saber el por que-Hermione quien había clavado su mirada en la superficie de su escritorio miro a Harry, se mantuvo en silencio en espera de que Harry continuara

-Desde el principio fuiste tu, sabías tanto de mi como yo de ti, era tan fácil amarte que no me percate de que lo hacia, era como…-Se detuvo buscando las palabras –Respirar, era natural, lo hago por reflejo, tu te convertiste en mi aire-le confeso de repente

Hermione lo miro entre conmovida e incrédula

-Siempre supe que te amaba y por eso jamás fui conciente de ello, siempre has estado a mi lado y podía respirar gracias a eso, y si en los veranos no estabas era conciente de que comenzaba a faltar _mi_ aire y recordabas dejar suministros suficientes para que no muriera de sofoco… -Harry se recargo en el escritorio tomando las manos de Hermione mientras dibujaba una calida sonrisa en sus labios

-Cuando te fuiste esos dos años lo único que me permitía no perder la conciencia a falta de mi aire eran tus cartas de cinco pergaminos interminables que me mantenían leyendo semanas y por lo tanto respirando, te extrañe tanto que me detuve casi por completo-Hermione sonreía abiertamente sus ojos adquirían poco a poco un brillo especial, sereno, lleno de alegría, se contagio de una sensación como mariposas en el estomago quería decirle todos los nuevos sentimientos que se había encontrado escondidos en el pero, se detuvo estaba llegando aun punto en el que no estaba seguro si sería capaz de llegar

Recordar esos largos y desesperanzadores dos años donde se había refugiado en Ginny, en sus ojos, en sus cabellos, en sus brazos, en sus piernas…

_-Dios-_Pensó y soltó de improviso las manos de Hermione-_Ginny-_Como podía estar confesando a Hermione su perpetuo amor cuando ya había jurado ese mismo sentimiento a otra mujer, giro el rostro se alejo levantándose para darle la espalda a Hermione

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-_Se cubrió el rostro

-Siendo humano-Contesto Hermione a su espalda, se sorprendió; ¿lo había dicho en voz alta? giro para ver a Hermione acercándosele

-Creo que debemos hablar…-Dijo pensando las palabras-Después, aun no estas seguro de nada-Concluyo Hermione tocando la espalda de Harry para conducirlo hacia la puerta

-No-Dijo zafándose de Hermione –Quiero hacerlo ahora, estos días, no sabes lo que han sido…-

-Si, si lo se-Dijo Hermione sin molestarse

Eso era verdad, pero no quería interrumpir es platica, esa declaración para los dos, la miro pidiéndole un poco de paciencia para despejarse, Hermione suspiro

-Dime algo Harry-el oji verde asintió –Estas dos semanas supongo deseabas hablar conmigo ¿Verdad?-Harry asintió de nuevo

-Mas que cualquier otra cosa-

-¿Y por lo menos tenías una mínima idea de lo que querías decirme?-Aquello lo dejo con la boca abierta literalmente

_-No-_Pensó, quería hablar con ella y se había obsesionado en eso quería aclarar las cosas pero aquello no era aclarar las cosas, en realidad no habían hablado de lo que paso aquella noche en si, hablaron de lo que hicieron después.

-Lo ves-Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el hilo de sus ideas

-Yo ya e tomado un poco de conciencia sobre lo que ocurrió y debe ocurrir, créeme quiero preguntarte ciertas cosas pero estas muy confundido todavía, cuando te sientas mejor, realmente mejor-Advirtió-Ven y estaré dispuesta a hablar-

-Como siempre tu pensaste más rápido que yo-Dijo con pesar dejándose guiar a la puerta

-Yo tome mi decisión y me duele ver que, bueno,-Se detuvo, su voz de nuevo sonaba triste y lejana

-Me gusta que estés feliz, siempre e querido tu tranquilidad y felicidad, nuestra situación no es tranquila y feliz-

-Tal vez no tranquila, pero es feliz para mi, estar contigo fue…-Hermione puso un dedo sobre los labios de Harry impidiéndole seguir

-Después, piénsalo bien-Hermione comenzó a abrir la puerta y Harry sujeto su mano sobre la manija

-Crees que de no haber escogido a Ginny estaríamos juntos- Hermione dejo la puerta sujeto el rostro de Harry

-Tomamos nuestras decisiones y el hubiera no es viable- Hizo bajar el rostro de Harry e intento besarlo en la frente pero Harry levanto el rostro y el beso fue en los labios

Hermione quiso separarse de inmediato pero Harry le sujeto el rostro para impedírselo, e intensifico el beso, Hermione no se resistió, cuando se detuvieron no pudo resistir sonreír y el también lo hizo.

-Tonto-Soltó regalándole una triste sonrisa

-Lo se-Contesto Harry sujetándole la mano –Y quisiera no serlo-Se quedaron de pie frente la puerta mirando sus manos sujetas

_Toc, Toc_

/

Ok, me tarde un poquito, pero me gusto al final, el lunes me fui de fiesta pa echar el grito, (cosa que jamás había hecho en realidad) y aquí un consejo para todas las chicas.

Nunca de los nucas se echen unos alcoholes a la intemperie cuando andan descompuestas del estomago y aparte están en esos días del mes, pues lo pagan muy, muy caro, aparte no intenten ir a trabajar con solo haber dormido 20 minutos pues el dolor…

Ya saben, el caso es que eso me tumbo todo un día a la cama, cuando me pude levantar al día siguiente estaba totalmente entumida y lo poco que escribí bueno digamos que era absolutamente nada inteligible pues las pastillas me adormecieron hasta el cerebro aparte de que mis hermanos no me dejan a lo mucho una hora para actualizar, espero la próxima semana tener ya más tiempo y entregarles algo digno, pues me estoy atorando pero bueno déjenme pienso como va seguir

Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir la historia, (lagrimas y más lagrimas) es bueno que por lo menos una de tantas sea tomada en cuenta sin más por el momento esperando tener ya más trama los dejo un ratito…


End file.
